Hallan
Hallan- troll, legionista Ósmej Kompanii Ochotniczej. Traper i strzelec. Najważniejsze dane: Rasa: Troll Klasa: Traper (Hunter) Wiek: 16 Plemie: Krwawe skalpy Wzrost: 183 (jeszcze jest młody więc rośnie) Kolor futra: Jasno niebieski Cechy rozpoznawcze: Brak jednego oka, łysa głowa, liczne blizny, ponad przeciętna muskulatura jak na troll'a, dość niski wzrost. Cechy charakteru: Agresywny, nieufny, sprawiedliwy(na swój sposób), Odważny(w takim stopniu że równa się z głupotą). Główne specjalizacje: Zastawianie pułapek, Trucizny, strzelanie z łuku. Poboczne specjalizacje: Bandażowanie ran, Walka mieczami lekkimi lecz nie naraz tylko pojedyńczo Zabójczo czuły węch na wszystko różniące się od otoczenia, ''Historia: 'Krwawe skalpy: ''Hallan jest bliskim krewnym Gan'zulaha(wodza),wychowywany od małego dość starannie na dobrego wojownika zawsze dobrze dożywiony i pełen energii do walki. Był wychowywany z dala od trollic aby nie przyćmiły jego umysłu stąd nie nabrał do nich zachowań szowinistycznych, w wieku 14 lat umiał świetnie strzelać z łuku oraz zastawiać pułapki.'' '''Pierwsze niebezpieczeństwo: '' Wyruszył wraz z ojcem oraz paroma innymi trollami do ashenvale aby nauczyć się stosować swoje umiejętności w walce, podali się za wsparcie z orgrimmaru i wraz z orkami wyruszyli do lasów. Napadł ich "patrol" mały dziesięcio osobowy oddział elfek skrytych między drzewami, mimo iż był dzień jedynymi którzy przeżyli po krótkiej i szybkiej walce zostało dwóch orków i jego ojciec, on zaś pobiegł za uciekającą ranną elfką. Elfka była ranna wiedziała że nie ucieknie przed trollem więc rzuciła się przed siebie na plecy i strzeliła na oślep w kierunku trolla. Hallan stracił nad sobą panowanie widząc że strzała leci wprost w strone jego głowy. Wyciągnoł rękę strzała mimo że wbiła się na dwa centymetry w oko troll'a to ją złapał wielkim szczęściem,niedoświadczony ryknoł z bólu gdy leciała w jego stronę kolejna strzała, elfa z powodu licznych ran nie trafiła ani razu w trolla. Hallan złapał za miecz leżący obok jakiegoś trupa i rzucił się na elfke, gdy wbił jej miecz pomiędzy żebra elfa zemdlała. Słysząc krzyk wszyscy będący w pobliżu pobiegli w stronę trolla i znowu rozpętało się piekło z tym że Hallan leżał na ziemii myśląc że już zginoł aż zasnoł. Obudził się na następny dzień siedział przy nim ojciec i trzymał elficki miecz, a do drzewa za nim była przywiazana bez możliwości jakiegokolwiek ruchu zakneblowana elfka. Hallan zrozumiał o co chodzi zadał jej ból dużo gorszy od tego jaki on doświadczył, elfka prawdopodobnie gdyby mogła coś powiedzieć by błagała o śmierć jednak gdy Hallan skończył okrutną zabawę zostawili ją aby się powoli wykrwawiała.'' 'Wygnanie:' ' ''Wrócili do stranglethorn vale, Hallan kontynuuował trening ale teraz uczono go polegać na węchu nie wzroku, z czasem przyzwyczaił się do bycia jednookim. W jego szesnaste urodziny został oficjalnie w raz z innymi trollami "przyjęty do plemienia" jako jeden z członków, z powodu jednego oka i ponad przeciętnego umięśnieni pomimo małego wzrostu i braku czerwonych włosów jak wszyscy w plemieniu wzbudzał pociąg u trollic nieświadomy tego. Prawdopodobnie został by do dziś w swoim plemieniu gdyby nie pruba przejęcia władzy przez jego ojca w plemieniu po imprezie i pruba zabójstwa Gan'zulaha. Wygnany jako syn zdrajcy który został zabity podczas zamachu postanowił się udać na wetlands.Po długim czasie, podczas samotnej wędrówki jednego z trolli ochotniczej kompani napadł go i obezwładnił ten mu opowiedział o kompani w dobrym świetle.' Początki w Kompani: ''' Hallan z trollem który się nazywał Zinta'jan zbliżyli się dość że mieli następnego dnia wyruszyć do obozu jednak Zinta'jan się nie zjawił więc wyruszył samotnie za trollem który jak się dowiedział puźniej sie nazywał Zibah. Był bardzo zafascynowany całą organizacją kompani tym czym się zajmowała oraz jej poglądami. Zaprzyjaźnił się z początku w dość dużym stopniu z Zibahem oraz Basamem swoim przez pewien czas "idolem". Nim się obejrzał zaczeły się codziennie imprezy nad ogniskiem. Tańczenie, jedzenie, granie na instrumentach oraz inne... Podczas jednej wyprawy z polubianym przez siebie rekrutem Zulem i Zibahem gdy byli na misji zatrzymał się aby zebrać zioła do trucizny, spotkał przestraszoną trollice prubował się z nią dogadać lecz była mało rozmowna dowiedział się tylko że nazywa się Ra'zza (chyba nie jestem pewien już zapomniałem) Wymykał się dość często z obozu aby się z nią spotkać, w swoim życiu żadko widząc trollice ta wzbudziła w nim zauroczenie jednak gdy znikneła całkowicie o niej zapomniał zatracając się w nienawiści do przymierza. Nabył wiele umiejętności podczas licznych zabójstw, sprowadzania rekrótów oraz przygód i misji z kompanią. Jego kluczowym momentem w życiu było spotkanie z paladynem w lśniącej zbroji który napadł jego, Zula i Alariona.'' Obezwładniający strach: '' Po paru chwilach rozmowy,paladyn rozpętał piekło, Alarion zemdlał od jednego cięcia mieczem, Zul prubował zranić elfa bezskutecznie też został cięty dwa razy mieczem, Hallan tracąc pewność siebie wciąż strzelał w elfa jednak tylko jedna strzała przebiła się przez pierścienie kolczugi. Przestraszony do szpiku kości, gdy został cięty mieczem poczuł się jak ciele na rzeź chciał aby wszystko się skończyło gotów był nawet sam się zabić. Wtedy elf wyjoł strzałę z ciała i przemówił w języku orków: -Trollu zostałeś skazany na śmierć tak samo jak twój wódz z białym irokezem. Elf którego zabiliście w przeddzień był bezbronny a ty zabiłeś go w okrótny sposób i takim samym sposobem zginiesz ty. Hallan wtedy zbielał ze strachu i zaczoł błagać o litość gdy paladyn znów przemówił: -Jesteś jedynym który mnie zdołał zranić ale dlatego że zabicie go zostało ci zlecone daruje ci życię ale nie twojemu wodzowi, przekaż mu ostrzeżenie. Hallan był zbyt przestraszony aby cokolwiek powiedzieć ale elf wycioł mu sztyletem na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni księżyc z którego się teraz uformowała blizna, na znak żeby pamiętał co się stanie gdy jeszcze kogokolwiek zabije. W wielkim strachu gdy elf odszedł pomógł zulowi bandażując jego ranny oraz swoje oprócz tej na dłoni,ciągle będąc w wielkim szoku że ktoś dał rade jemu jednemu z najlepszych wojowników jak sam siebie postrzegał oraz dwóm także bardzo mocnym trollą kazał przekazać Basamowi wiadomość od elfa i opuścił obóz.'' ''Przez długi czas błąkał się po terenach wetland's i arathi wiedząc że nie może wrócić do plemienia w każdym bądź razie nie puki go pamiętają, postanowił za pieniądze ze sprzedaży bronii przymierza bądź innych napastników wyruszyć do orgrimmaru. Wyruszył wywerną z odbitego Hammerfall do undercity.Ledwo znosząc obecność nieumarłych nie atakując ich wyruszył podniebnym statkiem do durotaru. Podróż była bardzo nieprzyjemna gdyż cały czas go mdliło i niemógł utrzymać równowagi. Wkońcu dotarł do stolicy hordy zafascynowany wielkością tego wszystkiego zwiedził w krótkim czasie cały orgrimmar ale brakowało mu tylko jednego. Jedynych przyjaciół jakich posiadał, przyjaciół z kompani. Postanowił wrócić obiecając sobie że następnym razem będzie walczył do końca z paladynem, jednak tylko stłumiał tym strach wiedząc w głębi duszy że gdy go zobaczy nie będzie w stanie kiwnąć palcem. Wrócił do obozu po około czterech dniach, przywitany niezbyt przychylnie przez Basama.'' Śmierć nawiedza szeregi: ''Do pewnego czasu żył jak codzień nic nowego, jednak pewnego dnia wybrali się do doliny krasnali mrocznego żelaza później nazwaną ,,Przedsionkiem Piekła" zginoł tam jeden z bliższych Hallanowi kompanów oraz obandażował ranny Basam'a myśląc że także zginoł. W niepochamowanej furii nie wiedział co zrobić poprostu biegł przed siebie nie wiedział w jakim celu ani gdzie. Po jakimś czasie się opamiętał i powrócił do kompanów grzebiąc ciało Alariona i dowiadując się że Basam przeżył. Niedługo cieszył się spokojem, zibah jego najlepszy przyjaciel z kompani stracił głos a Basamowi już nie ufał, wkrótce po utracie głosu przez zibah'a zginoł w kolejnym ataku na krasnali dark iron, tym razem krasnale zostały wybite co do nogi. Hallan z Basamem zostali jako jedyni "elitarnymi"(starymi no niewiem jak to ująć) wojownikami z pieśnią kompani na ustach... Jedyna myśl jaka go jeszcze trzyma przy kompani brzmi: ,,Nigdy nie zostawie Basama i Zula jak Zibah i Alarion nas odchodząc do lepszego miejsca pod opiekę loa...'' '''Ciąg dalszy będzie w zależności tego co się wydarzy, a byćmoże się zakończy na tym momencie...